scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LordXcano/50 Facts About Me Because This is a Thing Now
My Immortal is a stronger verse than RWBY as confirmed by me #I would write a fic for this but I'm lazy #I'm 5'7 #My birthday is 4/25 (that's the 25th Planetary Rotation of Aprilus for all you Canadian folk) #I was born in Florida #Copy/paste it betch #I want to read HPMOR but I'm lazy #I want to read Metropolitan Man but I'm lazy #I would do a better job writing for DC than DC, probably #Christ almighty I don't think I'm perfect it's a joke about ego #I wish people would chill #KKK should be KKC IMO because then it sounds somewhat like KFC and it's spelled right #I get mad a lot but only at specific people #I'm waiting for the FBI to take me away #Also the aliens #I used to be a "uh you don't know your internet meme culture" jackass and I hated it #I don't find "Daaaaaamn, Daniel" to be that cancerous, but it's still annoying #If I had to choose a method of suicide I'd probably pick neck snap #I would probably lose a fight against Donald Trump #I think Stan Lee is too old #I'll probably cry when RWBY ends because I'll likely be 20 something or near it #Splatoon is a nice game I like how it feels like a world #Amber is in my Top 3 Favorite People (by WatchMojo) list #I hate DeathBattle and if you cite it I will fight you #I want more followers on my Tumblr blog #I don't think I want to die more just stop feeling emotion for a week or more #My default emotion is less apathy and more a mix of stress and sleepiness #I like calming music #Orchestras are cool too, I like orchestral remixes though actual orchestras tend to be different in a way #Isa is in my Top 3 Favorite People (by WatchMojo) list #Shulk has better feats than God IMO #I would cry if any of my Top 3 people hated me #I used to be lolrandum #My DA had shitty Minecraft fanfiction #If you ever say "Yeah I'm thing and proud of it!" or a variation I will hit you #Izzy is in my Top 3 Favorite People (by WatchMojo) list #I want to know who the guy who narrates fucking every infomercial is #If you say something is your favorite meme and genuinely expect it to last forever I will punch you #I want to destroy a planet #If I live forever I want to destroy a million planets #I used to sing "Do you like waffles" unironically #I used to be a super cringey Otaku #I've always wondered why people drink glasses of tears in fiction, wouldn't that just make you dehydrated #Spiders are a major turn off #I hate those shirts with the "dude bro" ninja monkeys and always something about hating their sister or whatever #If I could learn magic I would've conquered the world by now, even if it was just "make napkins from nothing" #Edward Cullen could've taken out the Volturi with a flamethrower and become the Illuminati #I hate trying to learn foreign languages #Writing essays is kinda easy for me but I'm also lazy #I hope you love me honestly CREDIT GOES TO AMBER FOR STARTING THIS Category:Blog posts